The present invention relates to a semiconductor component mounting apparatus for mounting, on a substrate, a semiconductor component such as a die chip or flip chip cut out from a semiconductor wafer.
Conventionally, it is often the case that a semiconductor component such as a die chip or flip chip cut out from a semiconductor wafer is sucked by a suction nozzle and mounted on a substrate. When mounting the semiconductor component on the substrate, the positions of mounting electrodes need to be recognized at high accuracy.
Apparatuses for recognizing the positions of the electrodes of a semiconductor component are described in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-142545 (to be also referred to as literature 1 hereinafter) and Japanese Patent No. 4327289 (to be also referred to as literature 2 hereinafter). A mounting apparatus disclosed in literature 1 includes a camera for sensing a flip chip IC, and a determination unit which determines the quality of the flip chip IC based on image data obtained by image sensing by the camera.
When the positional error amount or area value of the electrode exceeds a predetermined allowance, the determination unit determines that the flip chip IC is a defective.
A component recognition apparatus described in literature 2 senses the electrodes (bumps) of an electronic component by using a camera, and obtains the electrode positions based on the image data. The component recognition apparatus is configured to be able to exclude false electrodes (noise and dirt) and obtain electrode positions.
The respective electrodes of the above-mentioned semiconductor component have functions assigned to them. More specifically, some electrodes are connected to a communication circuit for communication, and others are dedicated to coupling reinforcement for improving the mounting state. In a semiconductor component including many coupling reinforcement electrodes, not all coupling reinforcement electrodes need be arranged.
However, the apparatuses described in literatures 1 and 2 determine that a semiconductor component lacked in even one electrode is a defective. In the apparatuses described in literatures 1 and 2, even a semiconductor component in which only one coupling reinforcement electrode is lacked is determined as a defective. For this reason, the apparatuses described in literatures 1 and 2 discard many semiconductor components, decreasing the productivity.